<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Four Times Raph Loved His Family by rosegold04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142687">Four Times Raph Loved His Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegold04/pseuds/rosegold04'>rosegold04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Anxiety, Bisexual Raphael (TMNT), Character Death, Crying, Gay Casey Jones (TMNT), Gen, M/M, Sickness, Sleep Deprivation, Stress, Underage Drinking, Vomiting, but hopefully it's easy to tell when they take place, these chapters aren't in order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegold04/pseuds/rosegold04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And one time he was loved back.</p><p>[Reposted from my old account]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Casey Jones/Raphael (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Leonardo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was nearing two in the morning when Leo finally walked back into the lair. Raph was sitting on the couch, the TV playing a random cooking show on low volume. He wasn't surprised by the small scuff marks and bruises littering his older brother's body, or by the fact that he refused to say a word to him as he walked past him to the dojo.</p>
<p>It had been a week since the Shredder was killed, and nearly two weeks since Splinter had died (at least they thought it was two weeks; none of them were keeping track of much of anything during that planning period). None of them were taking it well, especially Leo with his new role as their Sensei. He'd barely said a word to them outside of training and orders since that night.</p>
<p>Raph sighed and hefted himself up from the couch.</p>
<p>"Hey, Fearless, you sulking again?" He pushed the door open, his voice taking on a gentler tone than usual.</p>
<p>Leo was knelt on his meditation mat, his eyes closed and his hands folded in his lap. Raph made his way over and sat beside him.</p>
<p>"You gotta talk sometime, Leo. You can't keep it bottled up forever. That's kinda my job."</p>
<p>The only sign of a reaction from the leader was a slight eyebrow ridge twitch. The pair sat in tense, yet comfortable silence for a few minutes.</p>
<p>"Leo..." Raph began, before he turned and paused.</p>
<p>Leo's hands were clenched into shaking fists, his bottom lip stuck between his teeth. He hunched his shoulders.</p>
<p>Raph scooted closer to him and set a hand on his shell.</p>
<p>"... Sometimes..." Leo's voice was rough, prompting him to clear his throat. "... when I close my eyes, it's like I can <em>feel</em> him there... and I just think..."</p>
<p>"He's gonna be there when you open your eyes?"</p>
<p>The oldest's head snapped up at that, his eyes suspiciously glossy. Raph moved his arm to curl around his shoulders, pulling him into an awkward side hug.</p>
<p>"We've all been feeling it, bro. 'S why you can't keep doing this. D'you know how scared Mikey gets when you come home all banged up?"</p>
<p>Leo sniffled, leaning into his brother's plastron. Raph adjusted to where their heads were on each other's shoulder, both his arms wrapped around him.</p>
<p>"We're here for you. Stop trying to deal with it all on your own when we're trying to help. It just makes you a jackass."</p>
<p>"... 'M sorry, Raph." He swiped at his face, trying to stem the tears already sliding down his cheeks.</p>
<p>"Let's just get you cleaned up and in bed, 'kay? I vote for a day off tomorrow."</p>
<p>Leo nodded, sniffling and hiccuping softly as he stood. He scrubbed at his eyes with his wrist wraps.</p>
<p>"And for god's sake, just let yourself cry, dumbass." Raph patted the taller turtle's shell, eliciting a watery huff of a laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Donatello</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donnie hadn't slept the night before. The stress of trying to find a cure for Karai was clearly taking a toll on him.</p><p>Raph could see just how difficult it was for his younger brother to see straight from where he was standing. He adjusted his grip on his sais.</p><p>
  <em>"Hajime!"</em>
</p><p>Donnie immediately ran headfirst at him, twirling his bō staff and slamming it into Raph's side. He let himself be hit instead of grabbing the weapon as he normally would, readjusting his trajectory and aiming for the chest and stomach. After a few minutes of simply jabbing at each other and dodging, Donnie took an opportunity and swung at Raph's head. The impact knocked him over harder than it normally would have, leaving him sprawled across the dojo floor. Donnie registered what just happened, gripping his staff and laughing quietly to himself.</p><p><em>"Yame!"</em> Splinter yelled, tapping his cane on the floor. "Training is dismissed. Raphael, I wish to speak with you."</p><p>While his brothers filed out of the room, Raph walked over and knelt before his father.</p><p>"You were sloppy today, Raphael. Is something the matter?" Splinter rested a paw on his son's forehead, probably checking for a fever.</p><p>"Nah, I just... had trouble falling asleep last night. I guess Donnie took advantage of that." He faked a yawn.</p><p>Splinter stroked his beard for a few moments, before sighing.</p><p>"Very well. Go rest, my son. You are dismissed."</p><p>Raph stood and bowed, muttering a small 'hai, Sensei' before hurrying out of the room. As expected, Donnie was already in his lab.</p><p>"Hey, dumbass, what d'ya think you're doing?" Raph asked, leaning against the doorway. Donnie jumped, nearly dropping the beakers he was holding.</p><p>"U-um... getting started on my experiments?"</p><p>"Nope. You're going to bed." Raph rolled his eyes. "I can literally see your eye bags from here."</p><p>"I can't, Raph. I gotta keep working on Karai's--" He was interrupted by his brother crossing the room and grabbing his shoulders.</p><p>"Put the chemicals down before I put them down for you." Raph growled threateningly. Donnie tensed in his grip, hesitating. When an emerald green hand started reaching for the beakers, he quickly placed them all back on the work table.</p><p>"Okay, there, I put them down. Now what do you want--" Donnie was cut off by a yelp as Raph steered him out of the room. <em>"Raph!"</em></p><p>"Time for beddie bye, bro." He shoved him roughly into bed, tossing the quilt over him.</p><p>"I don't need to go to bed--"</p><p>"I swear to god, Don, I will sit on you if you don't shut up and pass out."</p><p>Donnie grumbled to himself. He curled up and yawned.</p><p>Raph untied the purple mask and hung it on the corner of the bedside table, before sitting on the edge of the bed.</p><p>"Why're you staying?" He asked, already half asleep. The older brother just shrugged, crossing his arms. "... Did you let me win earlier?"</p><p>"Pfft-- yeah, obviously. Couldn't let you get pummeled too badly when you're that sleep deprived."</p><p>Donnie giggled and twisted until his head was in Raph's lap, ignoring the annoyed noises his brother made at the action. It only took a couple minutes for him to finally fall asleep.</p><p>(And if their other brothers found them tangled together in a mess of sleeping limbs a couple hours later, they didn't say anything about it.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Michelangelo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Y'know, I really hope Leo doesn't wake up right now." Raph muttered, his calloused hand on his baby brother's shell.</p><p>Mikey let out a weak chuckle, triggering a coughing fit, which brought on another round of retching. His hands shook as he gripped the toilet bowl.</p><p>Raph sighed and glanced at the unconscious turtle in the bathtub next to them.</p><p><em>'C'mon bro, I could really use your help right now. This isn't exactly my forte.'</em> He thought to himself. Mikey must've picked up a bug during the whole invasion fiasco, because he started feeling off only a few days into their stay at the farmhouse. Now, he'd been throwing up practically every hour or two for the past day and a half.</p><p>"'M done..." Mikey spat into the bowl a few times before pulling away and leaning on Raph's shoulder. The other turtle could feel the heat radiating off of him due to his fever.</p><p>"Gimme a second, Mike, I gotta get you some water." Raph maneuvered his brother to curl up against the bathtub, standing and popping his back. "I'll be right back."</p><p>He made his way out of the room and down the stairs, grabbing a cup from the cabinet and filling it with water. Just as he turned off the tap, the front door opened. Casey and April walked in.</p><p>"Hey, Raph." April greeted, setting the few plastic bags they brought home on the counter. "We found some Pepto Bismol for Mikey. How's he doing?"</p><p>Raph grunted and shrugged. "Pretty shitty. His fever went up again and he couldn't keep his lunch down." He grabbed the pink medicine bottle and headed towards the stairs. "I gotta get some water in him."</p><p>When we walked back into the bathroom, Mikey was still against the tub. Except now, his face was hidden in his knees.</p><p>"Hey, Mikey, what's wrong?" Concern bled into Raph's voice as he knelt beside him. Mikey picked his head up, tears slowly trickling down his pale face.</p><p>"I don't feel good... and I miss Master Splinter..." He hiccuped and scrubbed at his eyes. Raph sighed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.</p><p>"I know, baby brother. But you gotta calm down and drink some water before you make yourself sick again." He shoved the cup into Mikey's hand, urging it towards his mouth.</p><p>After a few sips of water, a gulp of Pepto Bismol, and a couple more sips to wash away the taste, the pair found themselves in the living room. Mikey's head was in Raph's lap, and a random episode of Crognard was playing on the TV.</p><p>"Raphie..?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Do you think Leo's gonna wake up?" Mikey twisted and looked up at him, his eyes clouded with fever.</p><p>"I... I dunno, little brother." Raph sighed. "I hope so." He pulled the blanket further up on Mikey's shoulder.</p><p>Seemingly satisfied with the answer, Mikey turned back to the TV and cuddled further into his lap. Raph kept a comforting hand on his brother's head.</p><p>
  <em>'Please wake up soon, Leo.'</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. April O'Neil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raph rubbed his eyes as he walked into the ship's kitchen (technically, they didn't need a kitchen, but Mikey and April liked cooking their food most of the time instead of phasing it into existence). April was standing in front of the stove, stirring something in a pot.</p><p>"What'cha making?" Raph asked, leaning against the counter. She jumped, whirling around.</p><p>"Jesus, Raph, you scared me." She pressed a hand against her chest, turning back to the pot. "I'm making pudding."</p><p>"Why are you making pudding at three in the morning?"</p><p>April snorted a laugh. "'Cause I've lost all control in my life."</p><p>Raph chuckled and leaned on his crossed arms next to her. He watched her mix the pudding for a few minutes.</p><p>"What's wrong, Ape?" He finally asked.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"C'mon, even Mikey would know something's wrong with someone making pudding before dawn."</p><p>April sighed and turned off the stove.</p><p>"I like to cook sometimes when I'm upset... I just... want to go back to Earth. I wanna see my dad, and just be a normal teenager again." She slid down until she was sitting beside the stove. "The hardest thing I'm supposed to be doing is homework, not making sure the world doesn't get blown up or something."</p><p>Without another word, Raph walked over to the think-a-food machine, and came back with a six pack of beers. April laughed again, wiping the tears from her eyes with her sleeve.</p><p>"Seriously, Raph?"</p><p>"What? You're stuck in space with a bunch of giant turtles, and you worry about having a bit of beer a couple years early? C'mon, Ape, let loose a bit." He sat beside her and cracked open one of the cans. He held it up dramatically.</p><p>"To shitty lives."</p><p>April giggled and 'clinked' their cans together, taking a long sip. "To shitty lives."</p><p>(Six beers and a few hours later, they woke up to a very long lecture from Leo that was mostly aimed at Raph.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Casey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raph hopped onto the roof of the apartment building, walking over to the boy lying near the edge. Casey's eyes followed him as he laid beside him.</p><p>"Hey, Raph."</p><p>"'Sup, Jones. What're ya doing out here instead of at April's place?"</p><p>April had just gotten her first apartment, and she decided to throw a dinner party to celebrate.</p><p>Casey shrugged a shoulder, folding his hands behind his head. "Not sure. Guess I just didn't wanna be around crowds today."</p><p>"Somethin' on your mind?" Raph intertwined his fingers on top of his plastron.</p><p>Another shrug. Casey stared up at the stars, trying to calm his racing heart.</p><p>"Hey, Raph, there's something I gotta tell you..."</p><p>Raph's eyebrow ridges furrowed. He pushed himself onto his elbow and turned onto his side. "Something wrong, Casey?"</p><p>"No, no... at least, I don't think so." He turned his head away slightly. "I just... I think you turned me gay."</p><p>Raph's eyes widened.</p><p>"Well, no, that's the wrong way to put it." Casey said before the turtle could get a word in. "I've always been gay, I just tried to <em>convince</em> myself I was straight."</p><p>"Jones--"</p><p>"I mean, I never had a shot at April, even if I <em>was</em> straight. And you have Mona Lisa."</p><p>"Casey--"</p><p>"I shouldn't even be telling you this, should I? I mean, I just thought that if there's something that could make you hate me, you should probably know about it, yeah? It's just that--"</p><p>
  <em>"Casey!!"</em>
</p><p>He tensed as his head snapped back to look at him, waiting for the look of disgust from his friend. Instead, Raph's face was filled with concern and confusion. He slowly sat up, rubbing the his eyes with the heels of his hands.</p><p>"Dude, do you seriously think I would hate you for something like that?"</p><p>Casey drew his knees up to his chest, resting his elbows on them.</p><p>"'S what's happened before. I kinda just gotta prepare myself for it before telling someone."</p><p>"Jones..." Raph scooted closer and gently drew his friend into a rare hug. "First of all, me and Mona aren't a thing. It just... didn't work out much past the first date. She's still my friend, but that's it, y'know?"</p><p>Casey rested his forehead on Raph's plastron, nodding minutely.</p><p>"And second of all, I... kinda like you, too."</p><p>It took a second for the words to register in his mind, but when they did, Casey shot up out of his arms. "Wait, what?!"</p><p>Raph smirked. "I'm bisexual as hell, Case."</p><p>He stared at the mutant for a solid thirty seconds, before deflating against his chest again.</p><p>"Oh dear <em>lord,</em> that's so relieving." He wrapped his arms around his shell. He could feel the soft vibrations from Raph laughing, making him just <em>that </em>much gayer.</p><p>"Do you... want to be a thing?" Raph carefully held Casey up by his shoulders. He grinned widely.</p><p>"Yeah... yeah, I do."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>